


Git Gud

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Alive Before Midnight; Dead by Daylight [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: (or something similar), Dissociation, Gen, Human Sacrifice, OCD, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Feng finds ways to cope with her new life. Shining Lion refuses to lose another game to anyone.
Series: Alive Before Midnight; Dead by Daylight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546696
Kudos: 12





	Git Gud

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for months and it went through several different drafts before the finished product. I hope you all enjoy.

Feng Min didn't bother pretending to be remotely interested in whatever Meg was saying, much more focused on examining the toolbox Jake had given her. She made it known that expecting help from her would require a payment in return. Jake understood—gave her good stuff on occasion too. Depended on how bad of a situation she got him out of. Once she got a purple toolbox for getting him out of a particularly bad spot in the basement with the Trapper involving two broken legs and an arm. That had been an awful trial. The Trapper hated her ever since. 

Grey fog crept up her legs, and she gave an inward sigh of relief—her patience with Meg's talking had been running dangerously thin. She rose, cutting Meg off. She didn't bother addressing the other woman, simply taking the toolbox by the handle. Meg knew that's just how she was. Everybody did by now. 

"Oh, okay. Good luck.”

Feng scoffed at the sentiment, turning her back on the other woman as the fog enveloped her and she’s left floating in the endless void. 

Shining Lion didn’t need luck—she had skill.

* * *

This time, the trial grounds is a cornfield, decaying, gloomy yellow and dry dirt all the eye can see. It's a decent area with an infinite and lots of good looping spots, some decent hiding spots too. She's getting kind of sick of playing here though. Maybe she should burn some map offerings...

The immediate distant toll of bells signaled that the killer is the Wraith. That's the one nice thing about the Wraith—you're told right off the bat who it is rather than being left wondering until the killer is right on your ass. All in all, she's indifferent to the news—it's quick and cunning but its uncloaking takes a few precious seconds before it can swing its staff. At least it isn’t the Doctor or the Trapper. She fucking hates those pricks. Just thinking about them gets her mad.

Shining Lion sets out to find the nearest generator, staying low to the ground. Once she finds one in a relatively good spot, she uses the toolbox to speed up her progress. Her fingers move deftly. All she wants to do is get this gen done as soon as possible and move on to the next—she's already been in one spot for too long. The killer is bound to wander over here eventually. She mentally counts every left and right turn of the bolts and mouths every color of wire she touches together. She stops to scratch her palms, three vertically and three horizontally before continuing.

The ringing of bells and a short scream of surprise too close for comfort makes her instinctively tense and her eyes dart over to the sounds. Screams are common here. She can’t tell who it is right off the bat, too focused on not fucking up her gen to try to figure it out. It doesn’t matter anyway—better them than her. If they get caught and she can time it right, maybe she’ll pull them off the hook. Having four teammates is nice but it just isn't efficient to save them often. 

_ Asshole better not bring the Wraith over here.  _

The bell bongs, showing that the survivor got away—or the Wraith wanted them to think they did. 

Before she finishes, she takes inventory of all the tools in the box and latches it, handle up in the air. She finishes the generator without any interruptions, brushing her greasy hands off on her shorts, cringing at the thought of the lack of clean water to wash off. _Whatever, they'll just get dirty again_ , she tries to reason. It doesn't help much. She takes the toolbox and leaves, ready to find the next machine to fix.

Bells clang directly behind her and she takes off without hesitation. It's only about thirty seconds when the red light washing over her is too bright—he’s getting too close to her. She vaults through a window, hearing the staff strike the windowsill a moment too late.

_ What a noob. Learn how to aim. _

A few more sharp turns, a fake at a pallet, and a strategic, sudden hiding spot in the cornfield loses him.

The pursuit had led her to the next generator, already half fixed. Someone must've abandoned it. She grinned. She never minded carrying her team to victory.

* * *

Shining Lion slips into the zone too easily, which is how the Wraith sneaks up on her. Her only warning is the clanging of bells that she registers a few seconds too late. She lunges away from the generator and trips over her toolbox, sending her to the ground and her tools spilling everywhere.

“Fuck,” she spat as she’s hoisted into the air and over the Wraith’s shoulder. She gasped for air when his bony shoulder jabs into her midsection. 

She doesn’t have time to struggle before she’s deposited on a hook. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream, clawing at the hook in her shoulder. Despite it happening to her, it doesn’t feel… real. Her mind is disconnected from her body and the pain isn't as bad as it should be. 

The bells ring and the Wraith disappears, a blur of air moving as he stalks away. Berating herself for working so near a hook, for getting herself caught, she tries to free herself. Her fingers are slick with blood and inch down the hook. Within seconds her arms are shaking too much and she knows she can't pull herself off, so she lets go and slides back down the hook, biting her tongue until she tastes blood to keep from screaming. She doesn’t try again.

She hangs there for several minutes, trying to conserve her waning energy. Her expectation of one of her teammates coming to rescue her fades as the air around her begins to turn molten and form grotesque black appendages.

“Assholes,” she grits out, reaching up again, struggling to get a good grip on the hook. Finally her hands stay steady despite being slick with blood and she lifts herself up and forward, falling off the hook and onto the ground. Just in time too—a few seconds later and she'd be struggling. The Entity vanishes at the loss of its prey.

_ Get wrecked. _

Shining Lion laughs breathily at her success, pressing a hand to the hole in her shoulder. The _woop!_ of one, two generators going online almost simultaneously—neither of them hers—makes her grin. 

_ At least they were being useful.  _

One more to go. And she knew exactly where to find it.

* * *

_Red, black, black… red… blue and green… red, yellow..._ she thought as she untangled them and taped a few ends together.  Shining Lion briefly looked up from her task when a scream pierced the air. She recognized the voice this time—Jake Park. The red aura is on the other side of the map. She frowned, debating about leaving her task before turning back to the wires.

They left her, so why should she help them? They clearly don’t need her help. A stupid idea that’ll get them killed but she understood that she’s more of a lone wolf than a team player. She feels the tiniest inkling of guilt leaving him. It's Jake—the one who understands her best. And yet he didn't come for her. He was probably fixing a gen on the other side of the map at the time. Besides he has people who'll come and get him, unlike her. He'll be fine without her. There's bound to be people closer.

* * *

Jake gets rescued after the final generator is repaired but at a cost. Laurie ended up getting downed and hooked. When the other survivor tried to get her down, the Wraith appeared and struck them down too. A camper—how annoying. 

That’s how Shining Lion loses two teammates—not that she liked them anyway. Well, she and Laurie butted heads; she didn't know who the other was.

She gives a small nod at Jake once she sees him holding down the door lever. She liked him, despite his penchant for not talking. He understands working alone and that you have to look out for yourself. She thought he was a conceited asshole at first, not deigning her with any words before she learned that's just how he was with everyone. Not to mention he can take care of himself well.

The booming of a completed sacrifice washes them with warm air, the Entity appearing briefly to scoop the empty hush into its claws before retreating back into the sky.

Bells sound behind them right as the gate begins to slide open with the drag of metal. They both lunge, Shining Lion making it out a few steps ahead. The staff swings through the air but she doesn't stop to check on Jake, crossing the threshold with zero hesitation. She stops after three steps, baring her teeth at the Wraith standing ominously on the other side of the barrier.  She cupped her hands around her mouth and yells, “Git gud, noob!”

The Wraith cloaked itself. She flipped the Wraith the finger in response. She turns away from the killer to see Jake arching his eyebrow at her.

_Was that really necessary_ , the look says.

"Yeah, I had to do it. He lost." She said, crossing her arms. 

Jake regards her for a moment. He shrugs lightly and tilts his head in the direction of the path. _We should get moving._

Shining Lion—no, Min starts walking back. She can hear the man walking with her but she doesn't really care.

Min feels a little lighter than she did at the campfire. Winning always did that to her—it doesn't even matter that she was going against one of the "easier" killers. Not dying is a good reward for winning in a place like this. But the ultimate win will be escaping this hell. And Min intends to be the one to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Main tumblr blog: https://kangaroo-roux.tumblr.com/  
> DbD / horror blog: https://obumbrate-wailing.tumblr.com/


End file.
